Todo tuyo
by kikio Kazami
Summary: ula loka idea que cruzo por mi cabeza gracias a mi oka-san advertencia shunxOcc


**Hola aquí esoty con un nuevo mini short tipo son fi tmb bueno no se como clasificarlo **

**Shun: y de que trata o ke **

**Kikio (yo): bueno debo advertirles que es un shunxOcc**

**Shun: y eso O_o por que?**

**Kikio: jejeje n.n ps ya ves además les quiero contar la canción que me dedicaste hace poco **

**Shun: O/O **

**Kikio: bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes , tampoco la canción que pertenece al grupo Pesado solo me pertenece la trama y mi Occ**

Se veía a una chica de cabello castaño largo por debajo de la cintura lacio, alta , tez blanca y unos lindos ojos color miel estaba en su habitación algo triste su novio había quedado de ir con ella a las 10:00pm y ya eran las 11:30pm y nada que llegaba ya se había resignado así que se metió al baño a darse una ducha y se vistió para dormir llevaba una linda bata morada de tirantes y de largo le llegaba a mitad del muslo u salió del baño cuando vio que las luces de su dormitorio estaban apagadas que raro ella juraría verlas dejado prendidas -.- bueno en fin lo a de ver olvidado

Se metió a la cama se dormiría pero se escucho un ruido de cómo alguien entraba a su habitación y cerraba con cerrojo, ella estaba hecha un mar de nervios solo estaba ella ese departamento como era posible "ladrones" eso pensó ella y para no arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo se mantuvo inmóvil eso hasta cuando sintió peso extra en su cama – o no esto no puede ser – pensaba kikio pero su pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por que la persona que estaba en la cama con ella la abrazo por detrás de su cintura estaba a punto de gritar pero también le taparon la boca.

-tranquila preciosa no te voy hacer nada tranquila – dijo esa persona con vos ronca kikio abrió los ojos a mas no poder reconoció esa voz de inmediato así que mordió la mano de esa persona haciendo que la soltara –auch- se quejo y esta se dio la vuelta y lo encaro

Idiota – le dijo kikio – me diste un susto de muerte – se quejo kikio – shun sos un tonto – le dijo al chico que estaba enfrente de ella con sus lindos ojos dorado tez morena clara, cuerpo esbelto que dejaría babeando a cualquier chica con su cabello negro como la noche **(yo **** ¬ shun: ¬/¬) **

Ja soy un tonto – dijo burlon – pues a un así tonto, idiota y todo eso me quieres – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

¬¬ lastimosa mente si pero si pudiera mandar en mi corazón me enamoraría de Joe n.n – dijo kikio tratando de molestar a shun

Hmp aun que mandaras en tu corazón no dejaría que te enamoras de otro – dijo shun

Y tu que podrías hacer contra eso he? – dijo kikio

Simple mataria a cuanquiera que se acercase a ti – dijo shun serio

Es broma cierto – dijo kikio asustada

No- dijo shun – tu eres sola mente mia

Hmp – se limito kikio – posesivo – shun solo sonrio

Hmp kikio-chan yo tmb soy solo tuyo – dijo shun en eso shun se rodo hasta quedar arriba de kikio esta solo se sonrojo en eso se empezó a aoi una melodía shun se hacerco al oido de kikio y empezó a cantar:

**Atrevete a matarme de felicidad****  
><strong>**La noche es perfecta para amar**

Kikio habrio mucho los ojos y se sonrojo mas se lo que estaba

******Hoy cerrare la puerta y no escaparas****  
><strong>**Despertare la furia de tu sensualidad****  
><strong>

Kikio recordó cuando cerro shun la puerta con cerrojo

**Atravete a canbiar el frio por el fuego****  
><strong>**Sorprendeme llenando****  
><strong>**Mi cuerpo con tus besos****  
><strong>**No esperes mas soy todo tuyo****  
><strong>**Embriagame de tu pasion****  
><strong>**Quitame todo hasta el orgullo****  
><strong>**Hazme que pierda la razon****  
><strong>

Kikio estaba estatica era encerio lo que le estaba cantando shun

******Desnudame de una mirada****  
><strong>**Cubreme todo con tu piel****  
><strong>**Abrazame y di que me amas****  
><strong>**Porque siempre voy hacer****  
><strong>

Kikio y shun se estaban mirando a los ojos ambos sonrojados

**Todo tuyo****  
><strong>**Todo tuyo**

Lo ultimo shun lo dijo con una vos tan sensual que kikio se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba si acaso era posible

Sh…uuu..nn pe..ro ..que – trataba de decir

Shh.. todo lo que te cante es verdad soy todo tuyo por lo cual puedes hacer todo lo que dice la canción – dicia al oído de esta

Yo ….- trato de decir

Shhs… - la cayo shun y la beso y ese beso fue un beso tierno que poco tiempo se volvió mas demandante y apasionado y así siguienron y tuvieron la mejor noche de sus vidas

**Nee a que shun es muy romantico **

**Shun: O/o lo subiste OMG**

**Kikio: hai **

**Shun: adiós ami reputación de chico malo ahora va ser de pervertido **

**Kikio: jejejeje en fin hasta la próxima por cierto me meresco alguno comentarios ojala y si**


End file.
